


Mondain

by AndersAndrew



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Flirting, M/M, Manipulation, Science nerd, Social Issues, Socially Awkward Victor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor au milieu d'une foule de mondains se fait alpaguer par un Dorian qui espère bien lui mettre le grappin dessus. Difficile, étant donné que Victor est complètement à côté de la plaque face à son charme...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mondain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Titre : Mondain  
> Fandom : Penny Dreadful  
> Rating : R  
> Genres : hurt/comfort, manipulation, slash  
> Personnages : Dorian/Victor  
> Nombre de mots : 1518  
> Commentaires : inspiré du prompt de Pi day "Penny Dreadful, Victor. J'adorerais voir Dorian le draguer, et Victor qui est très embarrassé et pense à des trucs scientifiques (soit qu'il se force, soit que ce soit naturel chez moi)" par Nelja

Des gens comme Dorian Gray, Victor en a connu toute sa vie.  
Ils sont toujours creux. La plupart du temps, ils cachent le vide de leur existence par des bavardages intempestifs et futiles, espérant faire illusion – mais il n'est pas de la trempe de ceux qui se laissent prendre dans des mensonges aussi faciles. Généralement, ils voient souvent en lui un jeune naïf, innocent aux mœurs purs – ils ignorent le sang sur ses mains. Il n'a jamais été brillant en société, n'a jamais été doué à se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre ; il n'est ni adroit avec les mots, ni avec le tact ou les sujets de conversation mondaines. Cela le met d'autant plus mal à l'aise lorsque, comme le fait Dorian Gray, on le presse de s'exprimer – alors qu'il n'a qu'une envie, c'est de fuir à tout prix. Ce n'est pas qu'il soit asocial, bien qu'au final il soit bel et bien devenu un solitaire, de par la nature de ses secrets ; toutefois s'il devait rechercher une compagnie, il ne se serait certes pas adressé à ce genre de personne.  
Il n'a pas de temps à consacrer à ces sottises. Quand il pense à tout le travail qui l'attend, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'agiter sur son siège. Monsieur Gray en profite pour se rapprocher, croyant sans doute le mettre plus à l'aise par des manières plus familières. Victor s'agace de son manque d'intuition. Il ne peut s'écarter sans passer pour un butor, et même lui s'y refuse ; par contre son attitude se raidit, sa voix se fait acerbe, ses répliques sèches.  
Cela ne semble pas déranger Monsieur Gray outre mesure. Ses sourires s'attardent sur ses lèvres quand il parle, ses yeux brillants balayent le jeune scientifique comme s'il était une quelconque babiole exotique. Victor ne peut s'empêcher une comparaison des plus inappropriées : il ressemble un peu à ces pseudo chercheurs amusant la foule par le galvanisme des corps des condamnés à mort – ce que Victor ne comprend pas ; pourquoi se contenter d'en faire un divertissement quand on pouvait s'interroger sur les applications médicales d'une telle découverte...c'était incohérent, mystérieux, vulgaire. Comme Dorian Gray, en somme.  
Les mots qui sortent de sa bouche se perdent dans le torrent de pensées qui alimente le cerveau toujours exalté de Frankenstein. C'est comme s'il parlait une langue étrangère, mais ses gestes sont d'une universalité convaincante. « Soyons amis. », disent ses doigts caressant distraitement son coude, « Dis m'en plus sur toi. », réclament-ils presque en s'agrippant faiblement au tissu de sa chemise. Il y a aussi quelque chose d'hypnotique dans ce faciès aussi pâle qu'un cadavre, à l'expressivité comme un masque de cire, paresseux. La façade de Dorian Gray est parfaitement en place, pourtant à certains instants, Victor croit entrapercevoir du poison dans ses yeux – il évite cependant de les fixer trop longtemps. Inexplicablement, ses pensées s'éteignent brusquement quand il y plonge trop longtemps, un peu comme s'il avait la tête sous l'eau.  
« Je suis très intéressé par la science. Les nouveautés en la matière, dont notre siècle nous abreuve, ne cessent de m'émerveiller. Je suis impressionné par ce que la Nature semble capable de se renouveler sans cesse pour nous étonner. »  
\- J'ai entendu que vous aimiez la botanique, répond Victor d'un ton las.  
Il ne fait même pas d'effort, espérant que la discussion s'arrête d'elle-même et que Dorian Gray cherche une autre victime à ennuyer. Mais hélas, il est toujours bien accroché à son bras, le visage si près que son souffle effleure de temps en temps son menton. Avec le recul, Victor se rendra compte que cette distance n'avait rien de convenable ; néanmoins, peu habitué aux conventions sociales en vigueur, il ne s'offusque pas. Il considère avec une commisération teintée d'amusement la puérilité de son interlocuteur, sans se soucier du danger.  
\- J'aime tout ce qui est neuf, corrige doucement le dandy.  
Leur regard se croise à nouveau et Victor s'empresse de baisser les yeux sur ses mains qu'il croise et décroise nerveusement ; d'un mouvement saccadé, il les sépare, agacé d'être par trop lisible dans son malaise. Ses oreilles rougissent en percevant un petit rire de la part de Gray. Il redresse vivement la tête, l'oeil brillant de fierté offensée.  
Dorian touche son épaule. Ses lèvres sont rouges et humides comme s'il venait d'y passer la langue, mais Victor ne l'a pas vu faire.  
\- Mais je crois savoir que votre intérêt se porte sur la médecine...n'êtes-vous pas étudiant ?...je vous ai entendu parler des travaux du Professeur Van Helsing un peu plus tôt...  
Victor sursaute. A la vérité, il est surpris que Gray ait écouté quand il parlait de sa passion ; c'était un sujet rébarbatif que les gens feignaient de trouver intéressant quelques minutes, juste pour faire mine par la suite d'en connaître un rayon.  
Il se renfrogne, n'aimant guère être pris au dépourvu, surtout par cet homme.  
Il sent toujours la chaleur de sa paume à travers son vêtement, sur son épaule.  
\- C'est en effet un domaine auquel je me crois destiné..., déclare-t-il prudemment, la bouche sèche.  
Dorian le fait lentement reculer, tout en continuant leur discussion, comme si de rien n'était.  
\- L'énigme de la vie sera résolue un jour par la médecine, pontifie-t-il avec une fausse tendresse qui suintait un venin que Victor a du mal à identifier. Sans doute celle-ci nous offrira-t-elle des réponses qui permettront un jour à l'Homme de surpasser sa condition mortelle...  
\- Je suppose, marmonne le jeune scientifique en maudissant son laconisme, son incapacité à formuler une réponse intelligente.  
Quelque chose de fascinant est en train de se produire dans sa perception de la physionomie de Dorian Gray. Là où avant il voyait un contact amical, il y a désormais une sensualité qu'il croit imaginaire, et dont il a honte.  
Il pousse un discret soupir, intrigué et le cœur battant, lorsqu'ils passèrent une alcôve. Et Dorian Gray lui tient toujours le coude, le guidant à l'écart du reste des invités.  
\- Si l'on met de côté toute considération mystique – religion et philosophie confondue – l'immortalité peut être à portée de main. Vous êtes un scientifique. Vous ne croyez pas en ces choses-là.  
\- Je crois à l'éthique bien sûr, mais je crois aussi..., balbutia Victor.  
Il repense à la créature qu'il avait créé. Aux livres de Shakespeare qu'il avait feuilleté avec Proteus.  
\- ...en la force de l'Homme à dompter les éléments, y compris sa nature profonde et ses désirs, je crois en la nécessité de faire preuve de discernement dans l'expression de nos passions. Sans quoi il ne s'agit que d'hybris. De faiblesse.  
Et c'est en prononçant ces mots qu'il comprend sa propre folie. Les yeux de Dorian scintillent dans la semi obscurité. Ils sont seuls, dans une petite pièce annexe où il y a un sofa – il ne s'est même pas aperçu qu'ils y étaient entrés. Victor se cogne les jambe contre et tombe assis dessus.  
Dorian se penche sur lui, les mains plantées dans le dossier de chaque côté de sa tête. Son corps souple forme un arc et Victor essaye de se le représenter rigide, mort, et les entrailles à l'air. Il essaye de calmer cette tension bizarre qui naît dans le creux de son estomac. Il ne peut empêcher ses yeux de s'attarder sur les parties qui l'attirent malgré lui – bras graciles, torse étroit, entrejambe serré dans le tissu du pantalon un tantinet trop moulant pour être honnête. Oui, il n'y avait pas fait attention, mais à présent il remarquait combien la mise de Monsieur Gray était à la fois excentrique et provocante.  
\- Et si être faible c'était être vivant ?, susurre Dorian à brûle-pourpoint.  
La nuque de Victor se raidit. La tête droite, il semble garder son sang froid – alors qu'intérieurement, il bout.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?, lâche-t-il tout de go.  
\- Être faible, sans doute.  
Victor attrape vivement les bras de Dorian quand celui-ci l'embrasse ; il voulait le repousser mais n'en trouve pas la force. Ses pensées redeviennent un bruit blanc, un fracas d'atomes qui s'entrechoquent et couvrent pour un moment ses émotions. Il veut se rappeler l'odeur de la mort mais le parfum de Dorian l'enveloppe comme un sortilège. Il cherche désespérément à se souvenir des tâches ingrates quand il faut nettoyer après la dissection, jeter les différentes viscosités séchant sur le plateau de travail, laver, récurer, brûler, retirer le sang coagulé sous ses ongles ; mais la seule chose qu'il voit est la victoire dans les yeux de Dorian. Il sent la fermeté de son corps svelte sur le sien, qui prend le contrôle de l'étreinte avec autorité et savoir-faire, viril dans ses avances de plus en plus explicites, à mesure que leurs vêtements se défont, tombent au sol.  
Il va se faire dévorer, comme le jeune naïf, innocent aux mœurs purs qu'il est.  
Hélas, toute sa volonté scientifique ne suffit pas à empêcher son âme romantique de céder aux tentations tumultueuses d'une nouvelle passion interdite, une de celles qu'il pourra rajouter à son palmarès.


End file.
